E Hele Mai Ana Au, Makuahine (I Am Coming, Mother)
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: After Chin Ho gets shot by Wo Fat, Steve seeks revenge on his friend, but it turns out to be a search for Doris, as he finds out from a single phone call.
1. Chapter 1

Kono sat beside the hospital bed holding her cousin's hand as he laid there in the drug induced coma. She wanted to cry, but no tears would come. Chin looked so pale as he laid there all bandaged and motionless. Leilani, seeing him for the first time since he had been shot, entered the room and tears immediately started to run down her face. Her and Chin had only been dating for a month now and she had almost lost him.

Kono got up and walked over to Leilani and hugged her. Then her water works finally began.

"Can he hear me Kono?"

"Maybe. I've been talking to him also. It makes me feel better at least."

"May I?" Leilani asked and Kono stepped aside.

Leilani stepped beside Chin and took his hand. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and said, "Chin Ho, it's Leilani. I don't want to lose you. We just started to get to know each other. I know it's crazy, but I feel like I have fallen in love with you already. Yeah, nuts right?"

Kono walked up to Leilani and took her hand and said, "No, not nuts. That's why it's called love. You know what I did to get Adam."

Leilani was about to answer when Steve stepped inside the door and stopped.

Kono let go of Leilani's hand and walked over to him.

"Wo Fat?"

Steve shook his head and gave that look he had that no one ever wanted to see.

Kono knew not to say anything either; enough had been said with Steve's look.

Steve pointed to Chin and asked, "Any change?"

"No, the doctors want him under to heal more easily. I can't stand him like this. Chin would not go for it."

"Commander, do you know who did this to Chin Ho?" Leilani asked as she walked over to him and Kono.

"Yes Leilani, we do."

"But you haven't found him yet."

Again, Steve could not answer. This time, he had a very sullen look.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened when he was undercover in the prison? He almost died then."

"Leilani, I promise, our team is going to do everything to catch who did this to Chin."

"I want to help Steve," Kono said.

"Kono, Chin needs you. And you, too Leilani. Kono, let me, Danny, and Cath take care of this. You just got back with Adam. He needs you too. We got this," Steve answered and hugged Kono. "Keep me updated," he added as he walked out of the room.

Danny and Catherine were hovering over the computer trying to compute Wo Fat's next move.

"Wait a minute Catherine. What are we doing? Let's think here a minute."

"Danny, if Wo Fat had wanted to kill one of us, he had the opportunity when he shot Chin. Yet, he didn't. Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why," Steve said as he walked through the Five-0 headquarters' doors. Danny and Catherine looked at him with blank stares. "He wants us to know he can catch us and let us go like we've been doing with him."

"But Steve, we haven't been letting him go on purpose," Danny said with arms wide open.

"Oh really Danny? Don't you think I don't know that?"

"That's not what I meant Steve. I meant..."

"I know what you meant. Wo Fat could be anywhere. He could be around the corner and we just don't know it."

"After shooting Chin though, do you really think that he'd stay in Hawaii?" Catherine asked.

"Cath, I think Wo Fat will do anything to try to get to us. Shooting Chin was just the beginning."

"Then how are we gonna find him?"

"We don't Cath. We let Wo Fat come to us."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Catherine said and rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look," Steve said as he took Catherine in his arms, "Trust me on this one."

"For what it's worth, I'm with Catherine on this," Danny said. "I don't think he's just going to show up on our doorsteps."

"But, he may show up on mine," Steve answered.

Danny and Catherine just looked at each other and both turned to Steve and said in unison, "Excuse me?"

"You're both forgetting one thing. Doris was Shelbourne."

Danny looks at Catherine and says, "He's got a point."

Laughing, Catherine says, "Yeah," and watches Steve pull out his cell phone that was ringing.

On the other end, Steve hears, "Hello Steve."

It was Wo Fat.

Danny and Catherine see Steve's reaction in his eyes and listens to him say, "What have you done with Doris?"

Wo Fat did not even answer. He let the sound of the chopper sound through the phone instead, then hung up.

"Steve?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at Danny and Catherine and said, "Wo Fat got on a helicopter with my mom. Doris is in the hands of a mad man."

"Well, look at it this way. He won't kill her. He could have done that when he was in the room that day she shot the floor."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better, Danny?"

"Steve, Danny is trying to help," Catherine said. "I was there as well, remember? I couldn't stop him. Or her for that matter."

"Would you listen to yourselves? This is my mother you two are talking about."

"Yes Steve, and we are going to find her and get her back," Danny said.

"Well, I'm not going to wait around," Steve said and turned to walk out.

Catherine ran towards him saying, "Steve, where are you going?"

"Kamekona's."

"Your mother has been abducted by Wo Fat, and you're thinking about shrimp?" Danny said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Helicopter, Danny. I'm gonna borrow it. Wo Fat won't see me coming in Kamekona's."

"In that case, Catherine can be your Magnum. I already know what it's like to him. Have fun Catherine," Danny said with a laugh as he tapped her shoulder.

"Alright then. Coming... Magnum?" Steve said as he held the door open.

"Yes, T. C. Be right there." Catherine answered and followed.

"You better not crash it, brah!" Kamekona yelled as Steve started the engine.

"Don't worry Kamekona. There won't be a scratch on it," Steve said with a grin.

"That's what worries me brah! I know you Steve."

"Then trust me Kamekona," Steve answered with a smile.

"Don't worry, Kamekona, I'll be with him," Catherine said as she leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek. Kamekona leaned down so she could.

"Aww, kaikaina, now that makes me feel better. Then I know she'll be alright," Kamekona said with a smile.

"Kamekona, I promise, she'll come back in one piece," Catherine said as she ran to the passenger side of the helicopter.

As she opened it, Steve looked at her. The engine hot and the blades were roaring and he was ready to lift off.

"Come on Cath, I can't lift this bird until you're strapped in. I thought I was going to have to leave you with Kamekona."

"Geez Steve, what's your hurry? We don't even know where Wo Fat is."

"We're gonna find him."

"Well good luck to us," Catherine said and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile back at Five-0 headquarters, Danny stands trying to think and his cell rings. He digs it out of his pocket and answers, "Detective Danny Williams."

"Danny! Danny! You gotta tell Steve not to try and find us. Wo Fat will kill him and Catherine. Tell him to go back to Kamekona's!"

"Doris, wait! Are you saying that Steve is in a trap?

"Danny, that's exactly what I am saying! Now call him!"

"It's not that easy Doris. He's already up in the air."

"And just how do you think I know that Danny? I didn't just pull it out of my ass! Get him down! Please!" Doris yelled then there was a click.

Immediately, Danny called the Hawaiian Air Traffic Control and asked to be patched through to Kamekona's helicopter. It was a long shot, but he had to try.

"Commander, we have a Detective Danny Williams on the line for you," the air traffic controller said.

"Patch him through, tower," Steve said. "I got you Danno, go ahead."

"Steve, you gotta land. Now!"

"Danny, are you crazy? I'm not landing."

"Don't argue with me Steve. I just got off the phone with your mother. Wo Fat has eyes on you. If you don't land, he's gonna kill you. And Catherine. Land now, you hear me?"

Just as Danny finished, a bullet pierced the choppers windshield and struck Catherine in the shoulder. Blood spurted from her wound and covered the inside of the windshield red.

"Catherine! Catherine! Danny, Cath has been hit!" Steve said and saw her head tilt down.

"Land Steve, I'll find you!" Danny said as he hung up the phone.

Danny ran out of Five-0 headquarters and almost knocked down Leilani in the process.

"What's the matter Danny?"

"It's Steve and Catherine. Catherine's been shot and Steve is landing the chopper. I gotta find them!"

"Let me help! That's why I came."

"Leilani, it's too dangerous. I can't let you."

"Danny, Chin is in the hospital because of this Wo Fat. And I'm a nurse, remember?"

"Fine, but do as I say, you got that?"

"I got it."

Leilani ran behind Danny to the Camaro as Danny talked to Steve on the phone getting a landmark of where he and Catherine were located.

Danny revved the engine and squealed the wheels. He and Leilani would be to Steve and Catherine soon.


	2. E Hele Mai Ana Au, Mahuakine: Part 2

Danny and Leilani arrived only to see Catherine lying on the ground with Steve hovering over her. Steve was applying pressure to Catherine's shoulder. She was out cold so she could not feel anything.

"Kamekona is gonna kill you, you know that right?" Danny said as he approached.

"Really Danny? Catherine needs our help and you are telling me Kamekona's gonna be upset because of his chopper? I'll make it up to him somehow." Steve said as Leilani kneeled down to take his place.

"Yeah, you'll be eating shrimp for years to come."

"Wow, I can't believe you two. Catherine is lying here unconscious and you both are worried about Kamekona's helicopter?"

"Leilani is right, Steve. That's your girlfriend you know."

"Well just for the record, you started it."

"Geez, I'm dying here and you two are acting like little boys!" Catherine said as she came to and grimaced as Leilani still applied pressure to her shoulder.

"Catherine, hold still. I need to keep pressure on this until the EMT's get here."

Steve walked over to his girlfriend and said, "Cath, don't scare me like that."

"Don't scare you? What about me, huh? I'm the one that got shot! By the way, have you thought of how Wo Fat took that shot? We were in the sky Steve!"

"I know that Catherine! I'm trying to figure that out."

"Figure harder!" Catherine said as the sirens came rolling in. "Thank God! At least I know who'll truly save me!"

Danny took Steve by the arm to pull him back since he was about to approach Catherine and said, "Hey, Steve, don't. Let her be. Let Leilani and the medics tend to her. You don't want to go near her right now. Trust me."

"But Danny, you heard her."

"Yeah, I did, but right now, in her condition and mood, it's just best. Let's think about how Wo Fat took that shot. Now, how high up were you?"

"Not very high. I wanted to stay close to land."

"So, you'd say maybe a few thousand feet away from land?"

"Yeah, at least that," Steve answered as Catherine was loaded onto the gurney.

"Then it's feasible that the shot came from land."

"Yeah Danny. Where are you going with this?"

"Steve, we need to follow Catherine to the hospital. We need to find the angle of trajectory. Catherine's wound is the only thing that can do that."

"Listen to you going all crime scene on me! I'll call Max to meet us there," Steve said and pulled out his cell phone.

"But Steve, Catherine isn't dead."

"No, Danny, but Max is the only one I trust to test that angle. He has experience in that area."

"You gotta point."

Steve walked up to the gurney and held Catherine's hand as he waited for Max to answer. When Max picked up, Steve said, "Max, meet me at the hospital. I'm coming in with Catherine."

"Expecting me to die on the way?" Catherine asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be so lucky," Steve replied with a smile.

"No, and keep it up, you won't ever be again!" Catherine answered with a smirk as she was loaded into the ambulance.

Steve and Danny headed to the Camaro, but Leilani stood still beside the helicopter. Danny looked back and said, "Come on Leilani."

"No, I'm gonna stay here and break the bad news to Kamekona. He won't be mad with me."

Danny smirked and turned to Steve and said, "You know, you really have a way with women, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, it's a charm I acquired over time," Steve said with a smile and got in the driver's seat.

"One day, just one day, I sure would love to drive my own car!" Danny said as Steve peeled out and waived to Leilani.

Max had arrived at the hospital in the meantime and was standing in the hall. Kono was coming out of the cafeteria when she saw him standing there.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting on Steve. He said he was coming in with Catherine.

Kono had a startled look on her face. "Wait a minute... Catherine? Is she..."

"I don't know Kono. All Steve said was to meet him at the hospital. He was coming with Catherine."

"It must be Wo Fat. First Chin, now Catherine. Next it's going to be Danny."

"Kono, don't say that. We don't know anything for sure."

"Well, why else would Steve want you here Max?"

"I'm not jumping to conclusions yet. We're about to know. Here comes Steve now."

Steve and Danny came running through the doors and saw Max standing there with Kono.

"Emergency room! Now Max!"

Kono followed in step and asked, "Is Catherine..."

"No Kono. Not dead. Just badly injured," Danny answered as they found the room where Catherine was delivered.

"Then Steve, why am I here?" Max asked as he looked at Catherine lying there.

"Because Max, you're gonna find the trajectory of the bullet in Catherine's shoulder."

Max looked at him, then to Danny, then to Catherine who was conscious enough to roll her eyes. "But Steve, Catherine's not..."

"I know that Max, but you're the only one I trust. We need to know the angle."

"Max, you better do this. Steve is not going to give up until you do. Besides, he wants to see me squirm in pain."

"Steve, that's not nice." Max said and shot him a look with squinted eyes.

"Don't argue with me Max. Just do it!"

"Okay, okay. Geez." Max then moved over to the gurney and said, "Excuse me doctor, but if I don't do this first, I won't be able to get the right angle the bullet took."

Max examined Catherine's entrance wound and said, "Uh huh, mmmm."

"What's that supposed to mean, Max?" Steve asked and Max just looked at him.

"Catherine, I'm going to need you to stand," Max said as he reached into his medical bag and pulled out a short probe. "Doctor, I need five cc's of lidocaine."

One of the nurses heard and turned to go get it from supply. Catherine slowly stood. She was a little wobbly on her feet but she managed.

The nurse returned with the syringe filled with lidocaine and handed it to Max. Immediately, he pulled the cap off. Catherine saw the long needle and her eyes got big.

"What are you going to do with that Max?" Catherine asked.

"Why Catherine, I need to numb this up to stick this probe in to find the trajectory."

"Like hell! Just stick the probe in."

"But Catherine, it's going to hurt," Max said as he held on to the lidocaine.

"Yeah, well, that needle is going to hurt worse. You'll stick that probe in or you won't do this at all!"

"Come on Cath, Max is trying to help."

"Steve, does this look like your body?"

"At times it is," Steve said and smiled.

Catherine just rolled her eyes and looked at Max and said, "Max, will you please just stick the probe in. Maybe it will make Steve jealous if another man does!"

"Um, uh, Catherine, this is gonna hurt," Max said and wanted to laugh.

"This is just getting worse by the second." Danny said and raised his arms.

"Well, at least I'll be able to feel it!" Catherine said and gave Steve a dirty look.

"How, just how, did this," Danny said and motioned with his hands, "This, turn into a conversation nobody should be hearing!"

"Oh Danny, We're just having fun. Right Catherine?"

"If you say so. Well Max, are you gonna stick it in or not?"

"Yes, yes, Catherine. Hold still. Remember, this is gonna hurt."

"Let it," Catherine said and collapsed out cold from the searing pain when Max jammed the probe into her wound. He had to catch her so she would not hit the floor.

"Max... What the hell did you do?" Steve asked as he helped Max hold on to Catherine.

"Steve, I told her it was going to hurt. Her pain receptors kicked in and triggered the blackout effect. We all have it."

"Well, can you still get an angle?"

"I can tell you this much. The shot entered her at an upward angle."

"That means Wo Fat was on the ground."

"And it appears the angle is approximately thirty-three degrees."

"Are you through doctor?" The emergency room doctor asked Max. "We need to stabilize this patient."

"Then by all means." Max answered and stepped aside.

"Steve, what does this mean?" Kono asked as Catherine was placed back on the gurney.

"It means we need to find out my last coordinates in the air."

"I'll call air traffic control and get them for you."

"No Kono. You stay here with Catherine. Besides, Chin still needs you."

"Come on Steve, let me help."

"Kono, listen to Steve. Two of us is hurt. One of us needs to make sure Chin and Catherine will be alright. I'll do it." Danny said as he pulled Kono aside.

"Danny, we need to get back to the helicopter." Steve said as he began to walk out.

On the way down to the Camaro, Danny said, "Do you think this is wise Steve? Kamekona is not going to let you take it back up. You know that don't you?"

"He has no choice."

"Oh, I believe he does. You'll see when we get there."

As Steve drove up, Kamekona was standing in front of his chopper looking at the bullet hole in the windshield. He turned around as Steve and Danny were approaching and he invaded Steve's personal space.

"Uh, Kamekona, you're invading his personal space."

"Yo brah, Catherine said she'd keep her safe. You got her shot brah!"

"I know Kamekona. I'll get it fixed, I promise. Right now, I need to take it up again."

"I don't think so. Not now, not ever!" Kamekona said as he poked Steve in the chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were Kamekona." Danny said.

"Ah, Danno, Steve won't hurt me. We're friends."

"Which is why I'm gonna forget you did that. Now, let me by brah."

"I said, not now, not ever!"

"Kamekona, they need the chopper. They wouldn't be here if they didn't. They need it for Chin Ho and for Catherine. And for me," Leilani said as she walked up and grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, Catherine promised me something like that and it got her shot."

"Kamekona, I wouldn't ask again if it was not important."

"Please let him have it again. I want them to catch Chin's shooter," Leilani pleaded.

"And I need to find my mother."

"Doris? Doris is missing?"

"Kamekona, I thought I made that clear. We're looking for Wo Fat."

"Take her then brah. Why didn't you say so?"

"I thought you understood."

"Now I do. Go brah! Go find your makuahine! Go!"

"Thank you brah!" Steve yelled as he ran to the chopper. Danny, to his own detest, followed in his footsteps.

"I can't believe I'm getting in this thing with you. You know I hate flying with you."

"Danny, get over it already. Nothing is gonna happen."

"Oh, that makes me feel better. Lest you forget that Catherine is lying in the hospital? See the bullet hole here, not to mention, all Catherine's blood on the windshield, responsible for that!"

"Do you have to remind me?" Steve said as he lifted the chopper and took off in the direction and coordinates Danny got from air traffic control.

Kamekona and Leilani stood on the ground and watched them go. Kamekona started shaking his head. Leilani looked at him and said, "What's that for?"

"He'll find his mother, but he won't find Wo Fat."

"He has to Kamekona. He just has to. What's all this for if he won't?"

"You don't understand, kaikaina, Wo Fat is playing a game; a game five-0 will never win."

"Then what's the use?"

"I wish I could say. I really wish I could." Kamekona said and turned to walk to his vehicle. Leilani could do nothing but follow.

Back in the air, Steve maneuvered the chopper to the coordinates. He had it pointed to an isolated island with lush vegetation.

Danny looked out with a pair of binoculars for any sign of life. He was looking out the side window then turned to look out the front. Then he saw Doris.

"Steve, on the shore!"

"Yeah, I see her," Steve answered and nosedived the chopper in her direction.

Doris was sitting on the sand, her arms and legs were tied and her mouth was duct taped shut. Doris was furiously moving her head back and forth. Steve and Danny were not sure if she was trying to tell them something or not.

Steve landed the chopper close to his mother. Danny immediately jumped out and ran to her first while Steve shut down.

"Hold on Doris, you're gonna be okay," Danny said as he ripped the duct tape from her mouth.

"Gone Danny!"

"Gone? Who's gone Mom?" Steve said as he ran up to her and Danny.

"Really Steve?" Doris said and rolled her eyes as Danny cut the rope from her hands and feet.

"Wo Fat?" Steve asked.

"You know Steve, sometimes I can't believe you're an officer of protection."

"Yeah Doris, I sometimes say that as well."

"You two are something else you know that? Haven't you two heard of making sure?"

"Oh don't give me that, Steve. You knew damn well who!"

Then, immediately after Doris's words, Steve's cell rang.

He did not even look at the number. Steve just swiped the call on and answered, "McGarrett."

"Good work McGarrett. You found your mother. Good luck finding me now. You're gonna need it." Wo Fat said into the receiver and then hung up.

Danny just looked at his partner and knew the look on Steve's face. He did not have to have to say anything.

"Until next time," Doris said as she stood and began to walk towards Kamekona's helicopter.

Steve fell in stride beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders. Danny opened the door of the chopper for her.

They piled in and Steve made the engine come to life.

They were all unaware Wo Fat was watching on his phone as they took off. And Catherine had no idea that he was standing in front of her hospital bed as he watched. She was still out like a light.

But Kono recognized him immediately.


	3. Kapu Malihini (Forbidden Visitor)

Kono snuck quietly into Catherine's hospital room and stuck the barrel of her gun into the back of Wo Fat's head and said, "Watching something very interesting I see."

Wo Fat stiffened at the feel of the cold barrel on the back of head, but he snickered at the words Kono chose.

"Yes, watching quite a show. And it isn't over yet."

"Well, it is for now," Kono answered and grabbed Wo Fat's hands and pulled them behind him so she could throw the cuffs on.

"Yes, Miss Kalakaua, it is, isn't it?" Wo Fat smirked as Kono turned him around to walk him out the door.

As Kono walked Wo Fat down the hall, he stopped abruptly to see Chin Ho sliding his way down the hall pushing the IV drip beside him.

Chin looked up and stopped then glared at Wo Fat as his cousin looked on.

Chin suddenly picked up his pace, but Kono pushed Wo Fat and said, "Move!"

"No cuz, I want to see him," Chin answered as he came face to face with his nemesis.

Chin stood glaring at Wo Fat as Kono held on to him. Immediately, Chin's thought drifted back to the days before when he, Steve, and Danny were flushing him out of the warehouse. All three had split up and were slowly going from room to room. Chin saw himself back inside that one room and when he turned around to exit, he did not have time to react; all he saw was the first flash and all he heard were the three gunshots and then he felt the floor. Wo Fat had finally gotten one of the Five-0 team members and put Chin out of commission.

Then Wo Fat was gone. As always.

The next thing Chin remembered was Steve and Danny standing over him tending to his wounds.

Now, Chin found himself standing in the hall of the hospital recuperating from two shots to one shoulder and a graze to his head. And all he could think about was wanting to wrap his hands around Wo Fat's neck and choke the life out of him. However, seeing his cousin with him cuffed was good enough at the moment.

Finally, Chin said, "You almost killed me you son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, and your friend Catherine. Glad I didn't finish the job. I'm going to have fun catching you all again."

"You better be glad my cuz is taking you out in cuffs. Otherwise, you'd be leaving on a gurney if it was me doing so!"

"You'll have to stand in line behind McGarrett first."

"That's okay. I'm sure he'll leave enough of you to go around! Kono, you better get him out of here before I throw this IV in his face!"

"With pleasure cuz! Come on, get going!" Kono said as she pushed Wo Fat along.

Chin watched as they went then turned back around and walked to Catherine's room. He opened the door and slowly stepped inside. Catherine was looking at him as he entered.

"Was that Kono with Wo Fat?" Catherine asked.

Chin smiled and as he walked closer to Catherine's bed, he said, "You don't miss much do you?"

"What was he doing here?"

"I can only imagine. I was coming to see you and saw Kono walking him down the hall."

"Oh, Steve is going to be so jealous."

"Yeah, I won't deny that."

"If he doesn't already know."

"If there is one thing I can guarantee Catherine, he doesn't know about that yet, but he's going to find out."

"No doubt about that. Kono is probably on the phone with him now."

"Well, there you are," Leilani said as she walked in.

"Leilani," Chin said and smiled. She walked over, embraced him, and kissed him full upon the lips. They stayed lip locked for a good twenty seconds.

"Hey now, Chin, you have your own room, remember? You and Leilani can go back to it!" Catherine said getting their attention.

"Ha, not in his condition," Leilani said and laughed a little.

"Well, you can just nurse me back to health when I get home!" Chin said and smirked.

"Oh Chin, you're so bad!" Leilani said and slapped him on the chest slightly.

"Ow, that hurt! I was shot you know?"

"Yeah, and so was I. You gonna nurse me back to health too?" Catherine said with a grin as she looked at Leilani.

"I think Steve can handle that."

"Oh great. Then I'll be dead in hours after I get home," Catherine responded and grimaced as she moved to situate herself a different way in the bed.

Kono walked back into the room as she hung up the phone. Chin looked at her and said, "Telling Steve about Wo Fat?"

"Yeah. He was so surprised to know Wo Fat's in the back of the police car now on the way to Headquarters. Steve and Danny are going to meet them there."

"Wo Fat?" Leilani said as she looked at Chin. "What about him?"

"Kono here got him. By the way cuz, how did you manage that?"

"He was standing at the foot of Catherine's bed."

"He was in my room? In here! Looking at me?" Catherine said towards Kono.

"Well, not for long. Once I put the gun to the back of his head, he listened."

"Thank God you were wearing your gun, Kono." Leilani said and took Chin's hand in hers.

"Just glad I was here," Kono said.

"Well, what I'd like to know is, why was he in my room?"

"To finish the job," Chin said.

"I don't think so. Me and Danny were talking about that before Steve and I went up in Kamekona's chopper. Which, I am sure, Steve has heard about already."

"Oh, you could say that. It took some doing, but Steve convinced him again to take it back up." Leilani answered.

"Back up to find his mother, I'm sure," Catherine said.

"Yeah. And well, to find Wo Fat too."

"Which he did find his mother. They had just landed at the hanger when I called him to tell him about Wo Fat." Kono said as she stood with her thumbs in her jeans.

"I'm sure Doris gave him an ear full," Chin said with a laugh.

"Well good! I won't have to when I get out of here then," Catherine said and took a sip of ginger ale.

"Aww, come on now, Steve isn't that bad." Chin said and Kono and Catherine just gave him sarcastic looks.

"I think I'm going back to my room now. Seems to be a lot of tension here."

"I'll go with you," Leilani said and smiled. So did Chin.

Then Kono's cell rang.

She answered and turned back around. The expression on her face said it all and Chin read her like a book.

"Wo Fat escaped didn't he?"

"Never made it to Headquarters. Another officer found the squad car on the side of the road. The cage had been knocked out and the officer was strangled and hanging outside the door." Kono answered.

"That son of a bitch," Chin said with a shake of his head.

"Steve and Danny need my help."

"Go cuz. We are good now."

"Evasion seems to be Wo Fat's middle name. No wonder Steve hates him so much," Catherine said and touched her sore shoulder.

"We'll get him. Someday," Kono said and headed out the door.


	4. Ali'i Lalo

Kono joined Steve and Danny in the morgue. Max was standing over the officer's body. Steve, Danny, and Kono was looking at one of their own on the table. The ligature marks on the officer's neck said it all.

"Gentlemen... and lady, the victim was strangled with his own handcuffs." Max said as he pointed to the neck.

"Wo Fat kicked the cage out and reached over the seat with his cuffed hands and choked the life out of him." Steve said with folded arms.

"Precisely." Max answered.

"T. O. D. Max?"

"Given liver temp was 97.1 an hour or less ago."

"So, Wo Fat has about an hour escape and there is no telling where he is," Danny said as he walked around.

"Kono, he didn't say anything after you had him did he?"

"Steve, really? You really think he would?"

"I think Wo Fat is saying it all now," Danny said.

"Well, he's definitely said enough. First Chin, then Catherine. That says enough right there."

"Not to mention your mother, Steve. How is Doris by the way?" Kono asked.

"Shaken, but handling it. My mother was a spy, so you know what that means."

"Yeah, handling but still let him get away."

"You're not gonna let me forget that are you Danny?"

"Steve, she had him and shot the floor! If she had shot him, we would not be going through this right now."

"Oh, here we go again. Danny, she had a reason for letting him go."

"Yet, she still won't tell you that reason, Steve."

"Hey, guys, just let it go!" Kono said.

"How can I when Detective 'Won't-Forget-About-It' here won't let me!"

"Okay, okay, done. No more mention of it."

"You promise?"

"Yes Steve, I promise. Now let's go."

All three of them walked out of the morgue and headed to Headquarters.


End file.
